


Love me like you do

by julesbeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbeans/pseuds/julesbeans
Summary: Your romantic life just got more complicated. You've like Levi for who knows how long, but what if Erwin comes into the picture? What does your heart really tell you? [Modern AU]
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you guess it. the title is from the song by Ellie Goulding. It's been a while since I've written anything and I have this posted on my other Levi works but decide to have this on a separate works since this would be it's own series. I haven't decide how many chapters but let me know what you think so far! thank you for dropping by <33

Levi Ackerman.

Your childhood friend, through thick and thin – he is now finally, single. Apparently he's been single for quite sometime. But why hadn't he told you? Good question, you were also wondering the same thing. According to the guys, he wanted to keep it a secret to avoid attention and chaos. To be honest, you were away from a business trip when this happened but he could have at least called you. What happened through thick and thin?

You heard the girls giggled then glancing at Levi. You tried not to roll your eyes, you can clearly tell the pheromones that they are omitting across the table.

Fucking Levi Ackerman.

The alcohol is making it's way to your system so it could be the alcohol talking, feeling the warmth spreading through your body. But you knew deep down, you could never be mad at him. You chugged the last bit of your beer, “Do you want some food with that?” Erwin said, giving you a small smile, passing you a plate of dumplings. You smiled back at the blonde, “Thanks Erwin,” at least their is one decent person in this mixer. Oh, that's right – you're at a mixer at the moment since Levi insisted for you to come. Coming straight from work, you ditch your blazer, braiding your hair away from your face. You had a long day and you were not in the mood to be here. Frankly, you don't care what you look like either.

Erwin continue to talk to you throughout this pain in the ass mixer and you were grateful. He managed to make you laugh and smile through his stories, he managed to say, “I've been looking for that smile the whole night” he smiled. You blushed, looking away murmuring your thanks. The place seemed to get louder, hearing the other guys trying to impress the girls with their work stories. Their eyes sparkle as they listen. You can't blame them either, you've known the squad since Levi started working at this station. Erwin, Levi, Hanji Moblit, Mike – you name it. Not to mention their juniors that works with them as well. They are overflowing with handsome guys and beautiful girls as well. Mikasa, Historia, Annie, Sasha – the list goes on. The fire department full of beautiful people, is that even legal? Do they just hire good looking people?

“What are you two have been talking about all night?” Levi asked slipping his hand around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. “You've been flirting with [Name] the whole night,” he glared at his blonde friend.

“He's just trying to keep my company Levi, don't need to glare at the guy,” you said taking a sip of fifth glass of beer, 'not like you tried talking to me this whole time,' you thought, debating if you should really say it to him.

“Are you sulking?” Levi smirked, pulling you closer to him. Attempting to move away from Levi's hold, he's too close for liking or do you like it? His warmth is inviting and you tried not to get carried away. You were about to tell Levi something, when three girls approached him shoving you aside as they sat beside; the now single Ackerman.

Stupid. Levi Ackerman.

Erwin grab your shoulder moving you closer to him, you didn't say much but instead you nurse the beer glass in your hands before chugging it down, “I'm leaving,” you told Erwin, grabbing your blazer and purse. Not bothering to say goodbye to black haired guy beside you. You're just going to be a emotional mess and it's not good since you had five beers in your system. Slightly tipsy, you paid your portion of the liquor and head out.

You're just the childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

You felt the breeze engulf your warm body and making your way back to your apartment. It's for the best to leave before you make a commotion yourself and it wouldn't be pretty, you'll just walk home to sober you up and then maybe cry along the way – who knows and you don't even care anymore.

“[Name]” Erwin called our your name as he caught your forearm making you face him, “I'll walk you home” he said leaving no room for you to say no. Just in time, the girls and Levi exited the restaurant. Clinging onto him, knowing their motives as to why they wanted Levi. Your breath caught in your throat and you felt a pain in your chest. Looking away, you gave Erwin a stiff nod. He took his scarf off around his neck and wrapping it around yours instead. Still feeling his warmth through his scarf.

Walking towards your apartment, no words were exchange but you were somewhat, happy? You weren't sure but you were glad that you're not walking home alone tonight.

Levi is an idiot.

Why didn't he noticed that you left already. Why didn't you say anything to him. He looked to his right, even Erwin was gone already, 'Shit' he quickly put on his coat paying his tab, leaving the restaurant with the three girls trailing behind him eventually catching up to him.

Not too far from where he stood. He saw Erwin and [Name] stood closely to each other, or he thinks that they were standing too close to each other. As Erwin wrapped his scarf around you as they walk farther away from the restaurant.

Damn it. He is such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :) we'll be brainstorming for chapter 3 - have a lovely day/ night <3

Sometimes the pain doesn't go away – at least right away but they will eventually. You decided to stay home for work since you didn't want to cause troubles to your colleagues. Walking away from your desk and making your way towards the kitchen. It's about time to eat the breakfast that Erwin made for you. It's already lunch time and you figure it would be right time to eat it. He left early in the morning since he has the morning shift for the week. You eventually made it to your house with Erwin's help. You remembered sobering up from all the tears that you shed last night. You were embarrassed but happy that you weren't alone. 

Just as your food was done heating up, your phone rang showing Erwin's name on the screen.

“Hello?” you picked up the phone trying to put a smile on your face. It's weird with a simple call from him made you relieve. 

“[Name], did you eat lunch yet?' Erwin asked while hearing some shuffling in the background. 

“Just about to eat. Just got back from a run?” you asked taking a bite from your sandwich. 

“Yeah, took the guys with me and you know how they are” you laugh softly. Always looking after his crew, their training was never easy and Levi hated it, “I know but it keeps them on their toes. I'm leaving early today so I'm dropping by your place to make dinner” he said nonchalantly. 

“Why? I'm feeling better now and thank you for taking me home and making breakfast” you didn't need to be looked after, sure you were feeling rather sad today but you didn't want to bother Erwin with your emotional attitude. 

“but I want to and I like spending time with you” with those simple words makes your heart flutter. Why can he read you so well? You guys weren't childhood friends, you met Erwin during your college days and yet he can tell when you needed comforting. 

“Soup is a good comfort food right?” he said making you smile once again, “I can make your favourite” he smiles through the phone 

“Fine, only because I can't say no to soups” he chuckles, slightly feeling the pain to slowly ease away. 

“I'll be done by 4pm so I'll see you then?”

You smiled, “I'll see you later Erwin” 

Time went by after the phone call and you manage to finish some of your to do list. It was about 4:45pm when Erwin got to your place with grocery bags in his hand. 

“I'm home” he says engulfing you into a hug. It only took one night, he's already felt at home and you don't since it makes your apartment less lonely. 

“Welcome home” hugging him back, “How was the rest of your shift?” you asked helping him with the rest of the groceries bags. 

“Nothing exciting. The crew enjoyed dinner last night and I'm surprised how they all showed up” he looked at the living room noticing your laptop and some paper scattered from your office desk, “You worked from home today?” he knew you weren't feeling well from the moment you picked up the phone and he can tell sad look on your face when you opened the door. He knew that you have a tendency to overthink things and he doesn't like when your left alone like this. He can be overprotective that way. 

You looked away avoiding his gaze, you can tell what he's thinking already the way he looked at the mess you made in the living room, 

“Uh, yeah. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home” you explained putting some groceries away . You also don't like feeling like this but giving it sometimes you know you'll be back up on your feet again. 

You felt him kissed your forehead, “Alright, why don't you take it easy while I cook you dinner?” 

Trying to hide your blush, you awkwardly move away from Erwin making your way to the kitchen, “It's okay. I want to help” Erwin is just trying to help you as a friend, to get over this unrequited love towards Levi. Maybe, it's time to forget about him, no – it is time to forget about him. You've been hung up for way too long way and you're just hurting yourself and to be honest, you're getting tired of it. 

The door bell rang as you were just about to plate dinner, “I'll finish the rest” Erwin insisted. Wiping your hand with the kitchen towel, you headed towards the door. 

As you opened the door, weren't sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you, “Hi” Levi greeted. 

You stared at him for a little longer until you heard Erwin's voice at the kitchen, “[Name]?” 

“Le- Levi, what are you doing here?” your voice felt forced since your brain is having a hard time processing this situation. 

Levi clicked his tongue but you know he didn't mean anything by it, “Do I need a reason to drop by? I was thinking that we can have dinner together” 

“[Name], is everything ok--” Erwin stop his tracks as he saw Levi at the door, “Levi” surprised to see his friend here. 

“Erwin? What are you doing here? I thought you had something--” Levi paused remembering how you and Erwin were gone at the party last night. Could it be that you had something going on with you and Erwin that he didn't know about. 

“He's here to have dinner with me. We planned it since lunch” you said trying not to sound so nervous. You weren't going to hide it, it's too late anyways plus there's nothing going on between you and Erwin. Also, he can't just come in every where he wants... though it wasn't a problem before so why does it matter now?

“Is that so? Then you don't mind just adding one more person right?” Levi glared at Erwin as he makes his way to your kitchen, “I didn't have time to cook but I got you your favourite” 

Oh no, is this how your dinner is going to be? And judging from Erwin's reaction, he doesn't like that Levi is joining you for dinner. 

“It's been a while and I miss you” Levi said with his back turned to you and Erwin.

What is Levi exactly trying to do? After the flirting with the girls and (almost) forgetting about you last night, he comes in telling you he misses you? You might have lost your appetite for dinner. Let's just hope that tonight won't end in a fist fight, let's just hope. 

Levi set the box of take out container at the dining table, as he took a seat to your left while Erwin sat on your right. You cleared your throat ready to ask Levi a question until he beat you to it.

“I was worried about you last night but you were gone before I know it” Levi said looking at you. You bite your tongue, not wanting to lash out on the fact that you felt lonely and how too busy he is to even talk to you. 

“I wasn't feeling well so I decided to go home early” you looked away, stirring the soup that Erwin prepared for you. 

“You could have told me, I would have take you home” you didn't feel like talking about this right now, not in front of Erwin. Also lecturing you is not helping your mood. 

“I – I--” 

“She had a bit of a drink so I told her that I'll take her home. There was just too many things happening at the same time” Erwin said, looking at his friend, you thought for second that he was glaring at Levi, “What's important is that, she's feeling better now” Levi glanced at you then to Erwin, perhaps hoping for more explanation.

“I'm just glad, you got home safely” he said, not pressing anymore of the topic. 

“Let's eat before the food gets cold” Erwin smiled.

You were thankful that dinner turned out alright in the end. Levi end up behaving and managed not to throw anymore glares toward Erwin. It felt like college days again, when you, Levi and Erwin would pull off all nighters keeping each other sane before pressure start to get into your heads. How you miss those days when everything seem to simple and all you need to worry about is the deadline for reports and group projects. Grabbing food at the convenience store because that would be the only place that would be open that late. 

The guys decided to clean up and make some tea and chat some more about random things, work, what to do on days off and whatever else comes to mind. It was about 8:00pm when you noticed that their is no sign on them leaving anytime soon.

You yawned, “You should probably head to bed soon [Name]” Erwin said grabbing your used mug and taking it to the kitchen. 

“I probably should, are you staying over?” you asked without giving it a thought. Levi looked at you confused but you know he doesn't need to ask because his looks says it all, you have been friends since you were kids. 

“I- I mean, sorry. I didn't mean--” you stuttered. How are you going to explain yourself, also why do you have to explain. He can't decide for you who can stay or not. 

“I'll head home” Erwin smiled, clearly happy that you asked him to stay. This is too much for you, your feelings is all over the place. You nod in response. 

Levi stood there, fuming inside. He missed one night and all of the sudden you and Erwin were close? Has it always been like this? He wanted to hit himself cause for some reason this is irritating him. He won't this just slip by, at this point he has competition. 

The guys said their goodnight to you finally leaving you in peace. Hopefully a goodnight sleep would do you some good. You don't want to jump to conclusions, especially when it comes to Erwin. He's such a nice guy and you don't want to use him as a replacement and take advantage of his kindness. You shook your head and made your way to bathroom to getting ready for bed. Maybe, that's a tomorrow thing to worry about, it has been a long day after all.


End file.
